1. Field
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device to dissipate heat generated by an electrical component in a computer system, and more particularly to a heat dissipating device which has a heat reservoir for storing heat received from the electronic component such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU).
2. Prior Art
As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at a high speed in a computer, its temperature frequently increases greatly. Cooling is especially important for the CPU of the computer. Without proper cooling, the heat generated by the CPU can quickly cause the CPU to overheat and damage the CPU. It is desirable to dissipate the heat quickly, for example using a heat sink system assembled within the computer, so that the CPU of the computer operates in normal temperature range.
A conventional heat sink system mounted on CPUs includes a heat sink and a cooling fan.
Currently, the rotational speed of the cooling fan is controlled by BIOS (Basic Input Output System) according to the CPU temperature. Higher the CPU temperature, faster the speed of the cooling fan runs. When a computer system is busy, the CPU operates at high speed and large amounts of heat is generated by the CPU; the speed of the cooling fan is raised rapidly according to commands from the BIOS in order to timely dissipate the heat, whereby noise of the fan is raised simultaneously. When a computer system is idle, the heat generated by the CPU is reduced enormously, the temperature of the CUP drops very quickly and the speed of the cooling fan is decreased abruptly according to the commands from the BIOS. The sudden change of the temperature of the CPU is harmful to the lifespan of the CPU. The abrupt variation of the speed of the fan according to the change of temperature of the CPU leads the fan to generate a suddenly varied noise level which is very annoying to a user of the computer.
Consequently, there is a need in the art to maintain the CPU temperature within a slightly changed range and to stabilize the cooling fan speed when the cooling fan operates.